Question: Solve the equation. $k-8 =11.8$ $k=$
Answer: Let's add to get $k$ by itself. $\begin{aligned} k-8 &=11.8 \\ \\ k-8 {+8}&= 11.8{+8}~~~~~~~~~~{\text{add }8} \text{ to each side to get } k \text{ by itself }\\ \\ k-\cancel{ 8} {{+}\cancel{{8}}}&= 11.8{+8}\\ \\ k &= 11.8{+8}\end{aligned}$ The answer: $k={19.8}$ Let's check to make sure. $\begin{aligned} k-8 &=11.8 \\\\ {19.8} -8&\stackrel{?}{=} 11.8 \\\\ 11.8 &= 11.8 ~~~~~~~~~~\text{Yes!} \end{aligned}$